The Fine Line Between Love and Hate
by aqueenofhearts
Summary: Max cannot think of someone she loathes more than the womanizing jerk Fang. When she starts to feel an undeniable attraction to him, she does everything she can to evade it. But deep down she secretly wants him, and avoiding him forever isnt an option...
1. Chapter 1

"_Last Friday night, Yeah we danced on tabletops, And we took too many shots, Think we kissed but I forgot _

_Last Friday night, Yeah we maxed our credit cards, And got kicked out of the bar, So we hit the boulevard, Last Friday night"_

SMACK! As my hand strikes out with a crazy amount of force for someone who has just woken up.

Waking up to the ever-soothing voice of Katy Perry blasting out of my clock radio sure is the way to wake up at 5:30 am in the morning. Note the heavy sarcasm.

Turning my head and looking blearily eyed out my window, I notice with displeasure that it is still dark outside with only the slight, light coloring of day peeping out over the horizon. I swear that I can still see stars winking at me, as if teasing me that they are just off to bed, as I have to get up. With a huge moan, I throw my blanket off and leave the warm confines of my deliciously comfortable bed. I look back at it for a moment, seriously tempted to ditch the thought of exercise and jump back into its pleasant warmth. But alas, I have a schedule to adhere to, and if I am going to get the most out of my day, I have to get started now.

For your information my name is Max, full name Maximum Ride, and I already know that it is not the most feminine name in the universe, but it suits me just fine. See I'm not the girliest girl, far from it actually. I live in your old, average two-storey house, complete with a slightly overgrown lawn, 1 car only carport and white picket fence. How charming. I'm 18 years old for the record, almost 19 and I have a younger sister named Ella who is 16.

I live with a single parent who is my mum, and her name is Valencia Ride. Don't ask about my dad because he left when I was three, just after Ella was born. I hardly even remember him and mum doesn't like talking about him. So ….Yeah. Anywho, off of that awkward subject, I am in my first year of college and I am absolutely loving it. I'm majoring in Creative Writing and Business at Boston University and I hope to one day work as an editor in a major Publishing company. Well, I girl can dream big can't she?

I throw my slightly wavy, honey-coloured hair into a messy top-knot, throw on my running gear, lace up my trainers and I'm set to go. I tip toe down our creaky stairs as to try and not wake anyone and slip out the front door. I take a deep breath of suburban air while I do my warm up stretches, nice and fresh at this time of morning without the smell of car fumes.

As I start off at a steady pace I think about the day ahead of me, and I muffle a groan as I think of the one person who makes my college experience at times unbearable. I lengthen my strides as my anger grows; he is the most egotistical, stuck-up, sexist pig of all time. And it doesn't help that everyone else seems to see past all these horrible traits and adores him. He transferred to my Highschool in senior year, apparently moved here from New York or something, and it was bad enough that I had to put up with him for a WHOLE year. When Highschool was over I was beyond relieved and so happy that I would never have to see him everyday ever again. Then I found out he was going to Boston University as well. Well let's just say the day I found out that, great deals of things were smashed in my house. So what I have a mean temper sometimes, just stay on my good side and I will be the most pleasant freaking thing you have ever laid eyes on. But sometimes I just can't control my temper, especially when it comes to Fang.

I step out of my cool shower and feel much better after venting all my anger through a really good workout. I peer at myself over the bathroom sink into the tiny mirror above it. Bedraggled, most-likely knotty hair lies tangled around my bare shoulders. My cheeks are still flushed from my run, and my brown eyes slightly over-bright from the endorphins still coursing through my body. My skin is nice and clear with a light tan covering it from teaching swim lessons all summer holidays. My nose is nice and straight, with slight upturn at the end with a smattering of sprinkles covering the bridge. My lips are average, not thin but nor overly full. I have never thought of myself as 'beautiful' per say, I know I'm not butt ugly but to me there are plenty of other more curvaceous, gorgeous girls out there.

My eyes drop to my chest, and I can't help but be a tiny bit smug as over the past year I have grown considerably in that department that I no longer need to be called flat chested. I actually filled out my swimsuit surprisingly well over the summer. I blush warms my cheeks as I think of Dylan, the lifeguard at the local pool perusing my body ever so slowly when I use to pass him, making me feel faintly tingly all over. I am completely under-experienced when it comes to the area of flirtation, seduction…sex. And it has never really bothered me all that much. That is until I started getting a few more glances from boys and I realized that I am actually a hot-blooded female, with needs. Ah it sounds so blatantly sexual and just gross. But I'm nearly 19 and all I have to my name is a few slopping, forgettable kisses. Actually maybe a slight boob grope at the end of senior year from Sam, the over eager, ridiculously horny football star. Doesn't really count but.

With a sigh, I step away from my perusal in the mirror, wrap a towel around my body and open the bathroom door to be confronted by my fashionista sister Ella.

"MAX, why did you take so long!" she practically yells at me, "Now I only have an hour and a half to get ready, hardly any time at all!"

I send her a death glare that normally stops anyone in their tracks, but goes completely unnoticed by her.

"Move, move, move! It's the first day back at school and I need to be looking my absolute best!" She squeaks as she barges her way past me, almost ripping my towel off me in the process.

I can't help but laugh, as she unloads her whole makeup bag around the sink, muttering under her breath the whole time.

"I don't think an hour and a half is going to even come close to the amount of time you would need to look even slightly bearable," I say as straight-faced as I possibly can manage.

She turns towards me with her mouth in a perfect 'O', and then closes it to gnaw at her lip worriedly. That's when I realize that she is a lot more nervous then I thought she was and it probably wasn't the most appropriate times to be making jokes.

"Oh El, calm down, you're a knock out already without any makeup on, why are you so nervous?" I ask leaning on the bathroom door.

"Because it's the first time I'm going to see Riley since he left to go to Europe with his family at the start of the break, " she replies biting her fingernails.

"Stop that, and I think if Riley really likes you, he will like however you choose to look." I reassure her.

"Ok, I guess," she answers back, looking a little more positive.

There is my sisterly advice done for the day. Sometimes its so hard when you have a little sister that is the most girliest human being on the planet, and you're the one she comes to for advice and you have absolutely no experience in any matters to do with boys. Sometimes you just have to wing it.

I walk into my room, chuck on a pair dark denim shorts, and a cargo green tank-top, run a comb through my wet hair and leave it fanned out around my shoulders to dry, put a light coating of mascara on my lashes, and rub my ever-faithful chap stick across my lips, smack them together, and I'm done. All up taking exactly 10 minutes. I pack my over-the-shoulder knapsack with the bits and pieces necessary for college, and lope down the stairs, jumping the last five when I'm almost at the bottom.

"Max, what have I told you about jumping down the stairs like that, I swear one day you will break your ankle, and I will not be there to help you," she scolds me as she places a pile of hot pancakes on the table.

"Yes, Sir!" I salute as I sit down and help myself to four pancakes covered in maple syrup.

"And slow down, take a breath between each bite," she says with a half smile on my face as I literally inhale my breakfast.

"They I just so delicious," I moan with a mouth full of food. God I am an attractive soul.

A grab my plate, pop it in the dishwasher and run back upstairs to quickly brush my teeth. I check my watch and its almost quarter past seven, Nudge should be here anytime soon to pick me up.

Nudge happens to be my closest friend, and has been since I first met her at the start of my freshman year. She has to be the biggest motor mouth ever, constantly spewing out the most useless things. But she also is a massive romantic at heart, loves fashion and is one of the most kindest, caring people I know. Quite the opposite to me actually. Probably why we click so well.

A car horn toots from just outside our house, so I quickly grab my bag, my cell, my house keys and sprint back down the stairs. I stop and give mum a kiss on the cheek then I'm flying out the front door towards Nudge's red mini cooper.

As I close the car door the first thing that hits me is the smell of freshly brewed coffee, the second thing is the high pitched sound of Nudge's voice as she lectures me about my choice in clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh, max, have I taught you nothing!" she says looking at me in disbelief. "I get you love the whole girl-next-door, no effort look, but you have so much potential! I mean with the right style and colour in clothes, I'm think maybe purple and tight fitting, you would look like a total babe. And then make-up, ufph um phug…" I cut her off with a hand over her mouth as I know if I let her go we will be late for class.

"Nudge, this is the way I dress, get use to it. Now please put the car in first and move it." I say as I slowly pry my hand away from her mouth, watching her wearily for any chance she might start up again.

All she does is sigh and repeats, "All I'm saying is you have some great potential, but if you choose not to flaunt it, it's your loss."

"Got it," I say with a grin. "Now hit it."

I sip at my coffee as we slowly make our way into campus; Nudge has run into a few girls she shares classes with so she is caught up in catching up on all the gossip that occurred over the break. I tune out as she blabbers on and peruse the grounds. I only share a few classes with Nudge because she is doing Creative Writing, the same as me, but Fashion as well. She tells me she wants to be a fashion journalist. She sure has a lot to say so I think it's a great idea.

I'm caught in my own thoughts when all of a sudden I hit what feels like a brick wall. My bag falls to the ground along with my coffee and I shout without looking up, "What the hell moron, are you blind? Watch where you're going!"

Its only then that I slowly lift my gaze, taking in the black vans closely followed by snug dark jeans, that just seem to fit perfectly in all the right places, a black shirt that is just tight enough to show off a well-muscled chest, tan slightly bulging biceps and strong forearms. And at this point I'm thinking dayum! It is just my lucky day.

That is until I finally rest my gaze on his face and my whole body freezes, "Oh bloody hell," I swear, "You cannot be serious."

"Oh why I am perfectly serious Max," Fang replies in his deep voice with his trademark smirk plastered on his handsome yet definitely punchable face.

Lets just say he was always quite the catch with the girls, but over the past summer he had filled out even more, grown his dark hair out so the fringe just reached the top of his eyebrows, and did his lips always look that sensual? Oh damn I did not just think that! Snap out of it.

"How was your break Maxie? Get up to anything interesting," he says while giving me a slow once over, that seems to leave a trail of heat where ever his eyes go.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I retort while giving him the iciest look I can muster, "At least I seem to be getting better with age, can't really say the same for you Fangy boy, who dressed you by the way, the Grim Reaper?"

"Ah Max, how I have missed your PMSey personality," he replies with his hand over his heart.

"Oh, you did not just say what I think you did! I am not PMSey, my entire being just cant help but be utterly repulsed by the likes of you," I say trying to pull off the whole looking-down-ones-nose thing, but failing dismally on the account that Fang happens to be a good foot taller than me.

"Oh, I think we both now that to be a lie," he replies in a soft, seductive rumble, as he pierces me with his obsidian eyes.

I can't help but for a moment to get lost in them and I lose my train of thought completely. When I eyes continue to remain locked, my cheeks start to heat much to my embarrassment but I still cant look away.

"Earth to Max, we are going to be late for our first lecture," Nudge calls to me, coming over and waving a hand in my face my good measure.

As I break my gaze from Fang's and glance at her, she is giving me that look that means, 'We have to talk.'

I look back over at Fang and he is grinning, and it is such a beautiful sight that my heart skips a beat. But then I remember I absolutely loathe the guy, and the next words that come out of his mouth prove just why.

"Try not to daydream about me too much, I know you cant help but feel undeniably attracted to me Max, and its ok, I understand," he smirks starting to turn away from me.

"Fuck you," I reply in a flat voice. Great comeback Max, just brilliant, but I am just so unbelievable angry with myself that I lost myself in his stupid eyes and let his stupid good looks get to me.

He just continues to smile at me, like I just said 'Have a good day' instead of swearing.

He starts walking away, then all of a sudden turns back to face me, flicking his bangs out of his eyes.

"Oh, and by the way, you better get rid of that milk moustache before class,"

.

"You like him," this is what Nudge has the decency to say to me after what just occurred.

"You did not just say that. Did you even see what just happened? I think someone spiked your cappuccino this morning" I say exasperated, as we make our way over to the lecture theatres.

"No, there was some definitely sexual tension just then, and I am never mistaken," she replies confidently.

"Sex…Sexual tension!" I splutter, not believing what I am hearing, "If you're mistaking sexual tension for pure hate there is something seriously wrong with you."

"Do you find him attractive," she asks giving me a sidelong look.

"Well, who doesn't? But that by no means mean I like him. So what he is nice to look at, his personality completely wrecks it."

"Well you know what people say, there is a very thin line between love and hate sometimes," she says with a slight smile curving her lips.

"Ah, your impossible, lets just drop it, but for the records I do not like Fang," I reply.

"Who doesn't like Fang?" A deep voice calls out from behind us.

We both swivel around to see none other than Iggy standing there grinning at us.

Iggy happens to be my other best friend, but I don't get to see him as much as I would like to sometimes because he is also best friends with Fang. And as you can probably tell being in close proximity to Fang is never a good thing.

"Iggy!" I shout with a grin, launching myself into his outstretched arms, "How the heck have you been?"

I can hear his laughter rumble through his chest as I press myself into his thin T-shirt.

"Ah I have been just perfect, helped dad out in his lab all summer and I do believe I could possibly invented a fire that can never be put out," he says with a massive grin as I look up at him in horror.

"That's not great Iggy, that's seriously dangerous," I scold.

You see Iggy is the biggest pyromaniac you will ever come across, actually maybe apart from his other friend Gazzy. Boy when those to our together, you want to be on the next continent.

"Relax Max, its all perfectly safe," he says looking completely shifty.

"Righto," I laugh and pull away from him.

That's when his eyes shift past me to Nudge and I feel like I am intruding in some sort of special moment. Yuck.

You see last year Nudge and Iggy had a thing, I don't think they were ever boyfriend and girlfriend but it ended up with Nudge losing her virginity to him. And then they continued on this sexual awakening for the rest of the year, where it just got to the point that being in the same room as both of them was sickening. And not that anyone knows, but I was slightly jealous that she got to experience all that before me.

Anyway it ended just before break because neither of them was really ready to commit to an actual relationship. So here we are.

"Hey Nudge," Iggy says clearing his throat, "How have you been?"

Nudge's cheeks are red as she replies, "Same old same old."

Then they share this look, like they are remembering what happened last year and both their eyes get this heated look about them, and that when I break in.

"Ok, well Iggy if we don't seriously get a move along we will miss our first Global Business lecture," I cut it in, watching as the heat fades from their eyes as they both realize I am in fact still standing right here.

"Oh, oh…that's right, ok lets go," he replies slowly, still looking at Nudge, "Maybe we can catch up sometime?"

Eh, and we all know what 'catch up' secretly means. I am scared for life.

"Yeah, maybe," Nudge says, looking slightly hopeful.

"Alright, bye Nudge, I'll see you for lunch," I say coming up and giving her a hug, while secretly whispering in her ear, "You guys are sickening."

She gives me a grin, waves to Iggy and walks off.

Iggy continues to stare longingly after her as she fades into the crowd of students.

"Come on Romeo, you will see her soon," I say with a smirk, tugging on his arm to get him moving.

We make away over to our building, catching up on what happened over the break as we go.

As I was telling him about lying in bed trying to get to sleep while Ella yabbered on to Riley on the phone all night, Iggy replies, "Well, you have nothing on this. I was up most of the night with pillows thrown over my head to try and drown out the sound of Fang and Lissa in the next room."

Lissa has been Fangs on-again-off-again play thing since he transferred here in Highschool. And I hate Lissa even more than I hate Fang, which is saying something. But even so, hearing what Iggy had just said made the pit of my stomach sink.

You see Fang and Iggy live together on campus, so they don't have to commute to college everyday.

"Oh my god, that's disgusting," I reply crinkling my nose at the though of him and Lissa doing the nasty.

And then before I can even stop it, an image of Fang and me, together in bed, kissing among other things, pops into my head. And what scares me is that it doesn't disgust me, far from it. It makes my body tingle and my cheeks heat. What the heck is wrong with me?

I shake my head, hoping to stop the image from flashing at the backs of my eyelids.

"Max, are you ok? You have been acting a little strange all morning. I mean stranger than you normally are that is," Iggy says looking at me with a confused expression.

"Yeah I'm fine," I say plastering what I hope is a passable smile on my face.

But it doesn't go unnoticed by Iggy and he continues to look at me weirdly. Luckily we are at our lecture hall, so he cant badger me with anymore questions.


	3. Chapter 3

Walking into the lecture theatre, I look up and see that it is already three-quarters full. By now I know that next week it will only be half full, because people only come to the first lecture to start the

semester off on a good note. The effort all drops off after the first week. Sadly I do not have a perfect record for attendance, but then again why do you always have to go when they record it too? So

I don't feel too guilty really.

Iggy is next to me jabbering on about the chemical components of this 'everlasting fire' of his so I tune out, content with just scanning the room, seeing if I know any familiar faces.

My gaze first lands on a guy named Michael. He slightly cringes when he sees me looking his way and he has a right to. I mean I did kick him where the sun don't shine last year, but he totally

deserved it. At one of the college parties, he stupidly pushed me against a wall, thinking it would be a turn on to me which it must certainly wasn't, and then proceeded to stick his tongue down my

throat. He tasted of rum and pizza, and made me want to puke. So I had no choice in the matter but to knee him in the crotch so hard that he was limping for a week. Fool. I death glare him just for

fun and see him drop his notebook.

While I am still chuckling over his reaction my gaze moves behind him, and my smile instantly drops from my face. What the heck is HE doing in here?

Iggy must have felt me tense up beside him because he stops mid-sentence and follows my line of sight. His reaction is completely different to mine. His face lights up and he gives a big wave, one

that the person I'm death glaring would have to be blind not to notice since Iggy's arm is massively long and so pale that it glows like an iridescent light stick. Ah he is a complete betrayer. And I let

him know of this fact by punching him in the arm so hard he yelps.

"Ow! Bloody hell Max, what's your problem today?' he says accusingly while rubbing his arm.

"Oh stop being a cry baby, I didn't punch you that hard you wimp," I reply.

And then it must dawn on him why all of a sudden I am a ball of tension and anger.

"Oh, you cannot be serious Max, its Fang isn't it?" he says rolling his eyes, "I thought you would have moved on from this whole 'go die in a hole' rage thing you had got going towards him. He really isn't that bad."

"Oh, but he is! He is the most stuck-up, bigheaded, arrogant, womanizing twit to ever walk this damn earth," I reply crossing my hands over my chest.

"Bloody heck, you really have some temper issues, you know that right?" he says chuckling faintly now, "I can't be bothered to argue with you because your so damn stubborn, but, you should give him a chance."

"No way in the-" Iggy cuts me off with a chopping motion in front of my face and says "Shut-up. Now lets go find a seat."

And before I can say another word he walks off ahead of me. Jerk.

As I start to slowly follow him up the stairs that go right up the centre of theatre, with chairs branching out either side, I walk past where Fang is sitting and I can feel his stare on me but I refuse to

acknowledge it. When I'm halfway up to where Iggy has sat down the hairs on my neck are still tingling, so I turn around and look down to where he is sitting. And sure enough he was staring at me,

but no not at the back of my head or even my torso, he was looking at my butt! I know this to be true because when I look back at him he has to raise his eyes to meet mine. And I just know that

my cheeks are on fire and I'm not sure whether it's from anger, embarrassment, or even pleasure. His gaze is just so blatantly male, and dominating, and a little voice pops up in my conscience, sexy.

He is smirking at me and it is like he knows what he is doing to me.

Trying to muster as much dignity as I can, I flip him the bird, turn on my heel and march up the stairs, all the while trying so hard to stop the urge to cover my butt from his roving eyes.

When I reach Iggy he gives me a questioning look and I know that he can see how flushed I am.

"Don't even comment," I say in a voice that barely covers my pent up rage.

And all the stupid idiot does is laugh at me.

"ah..hahaha…oh Max…I have never seen you so flustered," Iggy says trying to contain his laughter.

I choose to ignore him and instead fish out my notepad and pen and start drawing angry lines and squiggles all over the front cover.

I am surrounded by complete retards.

"Hey, is that suppose to be Fang?" I hear Iggy's voice say as he peers over my shoulder.

"You have got his hair completely wrong, here let me try," he continues as he grabs my book from between my hands, "Oh Max, why did you put a sword through him?"

Like I said, retards.


	4. Chapter 4

A FAXy chappie for your viewing pleasure :). Enjoy! 

When our lecturer finally drones off on his last sentence, I straighten myself from the slump I have been sitting and stretch my hands above my head yawning.

Iggy takes this as an opportunity to punch me in the stomach so hard that I am temporarily winded.

"What… the ….hell…" I wheeze as I try and catch my breath.

"Aw don't be such a cry baby, that's for rendering my arm useless for most of that lecture with your punch," he says grinning, "Come on, I'm starving, lets get out of here."

I can't help smiling as he helps me up from my seat, he is never one to back down from my sometimes violent outbursts.

As we are walking down the stairs, Iggy spots Fang standing up and walks over to see him. I on the other hand hang back and walk as slowly as possible, hoping by the time I reach Iggy he will be ready to move on. I have almost reached them both, and with Iggy looking like he is going nowhere soon, I decide to just bypass past them and meet Iggy outside. However day is just going from bad to worse, because just as I think I am clear I hear a deep voice behind me,

"Max, where do you think you're off to? Trying to avoid me?"

I reluctantly turn around and face Fang.

"No I am not avoiding you, but I do believe you are stalking me," I come back, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Wow, you have a very high opinion of yourself don't you," he replies, his lips quirking up at one end.

As I am opening my mouth to come back with what I am sure will be an exceedingly cutting remark, I notice his eyes drop. Its only for a second but I notice.

Being the completely naive innocent I am I flick my eyes down to my chest to see if I have spilt coffee on me from this morning's incident. Finding nothing out of the usual, I glance back up at Fang to see him raising his eyebrows.

"Checking there still there?" he says, looking highly amused.

Its then I put two and two together.

"You pervert!" I whisper shout, aware that we are still surrounded by people leaving the lecture, "You are a real piece of rotten work, you know that? If you're that desperate to look at girls chests all you have to do is buy one of those filthy magazines you sexist pig! What gives you the right to just think its ok…."

I trail off as I notice that he doesn't seem to be paying any attention at all to my little spiel. Instead he is staring at me with intense, heated eyes, making my head feel slightly woozy.

"Stop looking at me like that," I say in a quiet and deadly voice, crossing my arms over my chest. I see his gaze flicker down again briefly and I notice that crossing my arms under my boobs has only pushed them up on display even better. I hastily place them down at my sides again.

"Max, stop playing games," he says in a deep, seductive voice, "We both know what's going on here."

"Ah, well please do inform me, because all I can see 'going on here' is me about to punch you in the face you jackarse," I snarl.

He takes a step closer to me, and I try to step back but my legs hit a chair. I look around desperately for Iggy, hoping he will be my knight in shining armor, but I see him walking towards the exit, his head bent down talking to another girl. Just great. I look back up at Fang giving him my iciest glare.

"You are really invading my personal space," I say in what I hope is a confident and menacing voice, even though my heart is thundering in my chest.

He doesn't say anything, just continues to stare at me with intense eyes and takes another step forward so I can now feel the heat of his body so close to mine. I can't help but smell his amazing scent, which is just so fragrantly masculine it makes my whole being tremble. Which by the sudden curl of his lips, I know has not gone unnoticed by him. God help me.

He continues to lean in, his eyes dropping to look at my lips. And I am completely trapped. The strong, invincible Max trapped like a little mouse being stalked by a fierce lion. My smart yet sometimes potty mouth, who is always on hand to deliver snide comments and insulting words has left me for dead, instead it chooses to relax with my lips slightly parting, preparing for something that I myself have no clue of.

Then it comes to me. A kiss. And suddenly I am yearning for it so powerfully my body of its own accord starts to sway in to his. My ears pick up no noise, we are surrounded by silence, and I realize that I am alone in an empty lecture theater with none other than Fang, my worst enemy, and to top it off I want to kiss him more than words could ever describe.

Time stands still and I am staring at his lips, which are so soft looking and slightly pink. His face is so close to mine I can feel his minty breath caress my cheek.

"Max…" he whispers softly, a predatory look in his dark eyes.

I close my eyes, wanting nothing more in my life than to feel his lips on mine.

Instead I get the most sensual shock of my life. I gasp as I feel his lips on my neck, giving me a warm, hot-as-a-summers-night kiss that makes me melt all the way to my bones. I have never realized just how sexual and sensual being kissed on the neck could be. I feel so vulnerable and wanton as I stand there as Fang caresses my neck with hot, long kisses, scattered all the way up to my ear then all the way down to my collarbone. I can't help it as I let out a sigh of satisfaction. It is then that Fang whispers in my ear, "You want me, admit it."

And I am instantly snapped out of the sensual haze that has completely swamped my common sense. I am all of a sudden filled with rage, so angry that he has seen me at my most vulnerable, seen me desire him. I slap him. Hard and across his gorgeous cheek bone. He steps back with a look of shock on his handsome face. But he seems to get over that just as quickly as it came on, because all of a sudden a big grin covers his face. So happy and bright that I am the one who is now in shock. This is the smile that I'm sure has featured in the dreams and thoughts of hundreds of girls. It is truly stunning.

"You definitely want me," he repeats with more conviction, and with a stupid smile still on his face he moves past me and starts walking away.

"No I don't! You forced yourself on me you complete idiot! I had no choice!" I yell to his retreating back, my voice bouncing off the walls of the large theatre.

"Keep telling yourself that Max, but I bet the next time we're alone you will practically force yourself on me," he calls back over his shoulder, and with that he exits the building, leaving me all by myself simmering with rage.

Review Review Review!


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sorry this update is so late, I have been ridiculously busy with exams/work, my life has been dull as. So pretty please forgive me. BUT for your patience I have written an extra long chappy :), so please enjoy. I am unsure whether I am going to do a Fang POV just yet, I like the mystery about him at the moment, and I dont want to do a bad impersonation. However maybe later on I will allow you a peak inside his gorgeous head. Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, your feed back has been truly great.**

I make it to the on-campus café where I am meeting Nudge for lunch, only knocking four people down in the process. I was so caught up in my murderous thoughts I was like a battering ram clearing people from my path. By the time I reach the café, called Viva la Vida, my anger has not dissipated one bit. I spot Nudge and stomp over to her table. She is immersed in the latest fashion magazine and only glances up and notices me when I bang my bag down on the table, scrape out my chair and slump into it. She raises her eyebrows silently then looks back down and continues to read.

"Bad day?" she asks not looking at me.

"You have no idea," I reply grumpily.

One thing I love about Nudge is she knows that once I get into one of my notoriously bad moods, its best to just leave me in peace, give me a stack of food and let me get over it myself. Any interference just makes me more annoyed.

The waiter comes over to take my order, smiling charmingly at me as he fires off today's specials. He is about my age and not an ogre in looks, but I am so sick of males in general I can't help but fix him with a stony stare. He notices this and mumbles the end of his sentence, looking much less enthused then when he started off.

"What can I get you," he asks, with a hesitant smile.

"I'll have the barbequed beef burger, with a double patty of meat, extra cheese, extra tomato, no pickles, a double helping of chips on the side, actually make that a bowl of onion rings too, ah and a large chocolate milkshake," I reply, my mouth already watering at the thought of it all.

"Ah…is that all?" he says looking a little stunned.

"Yep…aren't you going to like jot that down or something," I respond looking at him amusedly.

"Um, yes, I've got it all here," he says, frantically writing down all I have said, "It will be out soon."

I smile at his retreating back, some people just don't know how to take my crazy eating habits. I admit, I am an eating machine, and proud of it.

However my smile disappears as I recall what has just occurred. I swear I can still feel the ghost of Fang's lips moving up and down my neck. My skin starts to heat at just the thought and I slap my neck in frustration. Nudge looks up at me from her magazine, an eyebrow questioningly raised.

"Mosquito…" I mumble, looking down at the suddenly very interesting pattern of the tablecloth.

"Rightttttt," she replies, stretching out the word in a sarcastic tone, "Are you ready to talk about it yet?"

"About what?" I ask trying to look innocent and no doubt failing.

"Oh don't play coy with me, I'm talking about the reason why you're in such a disgusting mood," she retorts closing her magazine and giving me her undivided attention. Something I definitely don't want.

"I could just tell the moment you sat down that something big had happened, because I mean you're always a little moody, but boy, you looked like you could kill someone! So I'm thinking it has to do with a boy, but I'm not really sure which boys have been bugging you lately, actually is it Fang? It is isn't it! I knew it! I told you you liked him! Ah I am a genius! I should be some sort of matchmaker or –"

"Shut up Nudge," I cut in, my voice weary to my own ears, "Yes it is Fang, so you're partly right, but it is not because I like him in any shape or form. It is because he practically sexually harassed me in my global lecture theatre this morning." And I liked it, I silently add in my head.

"Woah, what a sleaze," she replies, "Did you punch him or something?"

"Well I did slap him," I say slowly. The only thing she doesn't know is it wasn't straight away. I practically moaned when he started kissing my neck, he knew I enjoyed it. Which makes this whole situation so much worse and uncomfortable. And the thing is, I didn't find it sleazy either. I would never attach the word sleazy to Fang. The way he did it was so calculating and dominating, he was so sure that I would react the way I did. Him taking control like that was kind of sexy, though I would never ever admit that out loud. He confuses me beyond belief.

Speaking of the sexual predator, guess who just decided to pop on in to the café we happened to be sitting at? If you guessed Fang, you are partly correct. Because followed closely behind him is none other than the daughter of the devil herself, with the red hair to prove it. Lissa. 100% mega, evil, manipulating cow.

And I would love to say that she is one of the most hideous creatures that has ever walked our planet, but she is actually quite pretty, in a catty, thin sort of way. She is one of those girls that are so petite and dainty you can't help feeling like an absolute gigantaur next to her. Today she had graced us all with a big helping of bare skin, covered only by a ridiculously short skirt, more likely it was actually a belt being passed off as a skirt it had that little material, and a midriff-bearing tank-top in a bright green. Like snot. She looks like a giant walking piece of gunk that comes out of your nose, I think, trying to make myself feel better. And it actually works. I feel myself actually smiling half-decently, while Nudge gives me a weird look and sighs, probably thinking I am a lost cause where sanity is involved.

"You are one of the most twisted people I have ever met you know," she says, proving my point on what she thinks of my sanity factor, "I don't even want to know what your thinking."

"Yeah, I don't think you do," I smile starting to feel more like myself.

Fang is a very attractive male specimen; any girl would have swooned if they were in the same situation. Granted I am not 'any girl' though, so I should have been able to resist his charms, but I had had a stressful morning and wasn't feeling myself so I was more vulnerable. Yes, that's it; he caught me at a weak point, it would never have happened had I been at my full snarky, prickly self. My in-mind reasoning makes me feel even better, I am confident that if Fang were to ever pull a stupid stunt like he did this morning he would get much more than just a slap across the face.

How the hell can he think that I would force myself on him? I would rather kill myself. Ok, that is a little harsh, but seriously I would much rather be forced to spend a whole month stuck in a room with the dreaded Lissa then give Fang the satisfaction of me making a move on him. He is completely delusional; definitely not right in the mind that one.

My food arrives just as I have finished reasoning with myself. This morning was a BIG mistake. And I will make sure it never ever happens again. On that happy thought I am about to bite into the most delicious looking burger in the world when I look up and lock eyes with Fang. He happens to have chosen a table in the near empty café right behind ours. This means that while Nudge's and Lissa's backs are to each other, unaware of anything, Fang and I are facing each other with nothing obstructing our vision, since we are both taller than our partners. Dammit. My burger having been temporarily forgotten starts to fall apart in my hands, and yet I cannot seem to tear my eyes away from his. Why is it that the version I conjure up of him in my mind has nothing on what he looks like in the flesh-and-blood? Has his eyes always been that piercing and thickly lashed? His hair so thick and shiny? His skin a perfect, smooth olive. tone that gives him this glow of health and vitality? Why does he have to look the way he does. The person you have sworn off as your one true enemy in life should not look like this. Like a freaking movie star or god. It is not fair.

For once his face is devoid of any smirk or taunting glint, he is looking at me like he can read every one of my thoughts. He is looking at me in such a way that a feel like an open book, and for the hundredth time today, I feel vulnerable and bare. His gaze leaves my eyes and sweeps over my features, coming to a rest at my lips then my neck, like he is remembering. A blush starting from my neck slowing suffuses my whole face, till I am sure I look like an oh-so-attractive tomato. His steady gaze returns to my eyes and I am sure they soften for a moment, showing an emotion that I can not put a name to but I feel is important. Then it is gone just as quickly as it came on, leaving me no time to decipher what it was. Instead I get a wink, and that smirk that I love to hate reappears. I mentally shake myself, narrow my eyes and pin him with a death stare, then look back down at my burger, which has fallen apart in my hands. Why does he wreck everything good in my life?

I sigh in disgust, and try and eat it without making even more of a mess. As I am trying to re-assemble my disaster of a meal, I can't help but listen in to the conversation happening directly in front of me.

"Fangy, are we still on for tonight?" Lissa's annoyingly high voice pipes up, "I went shopping at Victoria Secret yesterday and I would love to show you what I bought."

I can almost picture exactly what her face would look like as she said this. Lips tipped up in a sultry smile, eyes slightly narrowed like she is eyeing off prey. My own lips curl in disgust. What a bimbo.

As much as I tell myself that I don't care what he says back, my focus on the conversation intensifies, and I still my eating to better hear.

"Ah Lis, as much as the sound of new lingerie is exciting, I'm going to have to cancel, Ig and I are having a boys night," He replies in his deep baritone. The sound sending shivers up and down my body.

There is a slight pause then Lissa in a voice made higher by how obviously upset she is, "But we made plans ages ago! You're always busy when I want to see you all of a sudden. God, is there another girl? Are you seeing someone behind my back? Now that I think about it you have been way less enthusiastic to, well, you know. Aren't you attracted to me anymore?"

"Lis, do we have to do this now? I am starving and have a major headache," he replies in a tired voice.

His headache is no doubt caused by the constant whining of her voice.

I can't help but wonder what air-head he has set his sights on now. I mean, it is clearly obvious that he is losing interest in Lissa, thank the lord. What he sees in her apart from her sexual prowess I do not know. She probably has diseases too, considering how much she gets around. Yuck.

"Yes we do! Is there another girl? Do I know her?" she continues, her voice rising.

"Can we drop it?" he replies, his voice now infused with an icy edge.

"So there is another girl," she says, shock lacing her words, "How could there be another girl? Do you honestly think your going to find better then me?"

Holy moly she is stuck up. I can't help but snigger, and by the time I have, I realize how quite the café is. I see Lissa's shoulders stiffen and she slowly turns around to face me. Oh no, I am so scared. Note sarcasm.

"What is your problem?" she says to me in a snotty voice, giving me a pathetic, totally non scary glare.

"You're my problem," I cut back, never one to back down.

I hear Nudge groan as she mutters, "I can't take you anywhere."

"Why would I care what you think, you complete dyke," she says snidely, "That's what everyone thinks by the way, that you're a lesbian. I mean, have you ever been with a boy?"

Unable to help myself I quickly glance at Fang, and he is looking right at me with eyes that leave me feeling hot and flustered. And I know he is thinking of what just happened in the lecture theatre.

I gather my wits quickly and reply snarkily back at Lissa, "Just because I am not a slut doesn't mean I am a lesbian."

Her perfectly lip-glossed mouth drops open then quickly shuts, "You're just jealous Maxine that I get all the action and attention, especially from boys that you wouldn't have a chance with," she says, giving Fang what she must think is a sultry look but what I think makes her look spastic.

"I could totally have Fang if I wanted, expect I don't, not at all," I respond, looking at Fang instead of Lissa as I say this, "I aim higher than pig-headed idiots like him."

At this point I am getting really worked up. Lissa always manages to piss me right off, but this particular argument is reminding me of what has happened with Fang and it makes me even madder. Fang finally contributes to the conversation with the worst thing he could possibly ever say.

"You seemed to want me earlier if I recall," he says, and to my surprise he sounds slightly annoyed.

We all turn in shock to face him, even Nudge, who swivels completely around in her chair to stare.

"What the hell are you talking about Fang?" Lissa says, her voice chilling and deadly.

"Why don't you ask Max," he responds, pining me with his hot gaze, a dare in his eyes.

For once I am at a loss of words, caught yet again in the pull of his bottomless, obsidian eyes. Why is he doing this to me? What does he want from me?

"I'm sick of you playing stupid mind games Fang, get over yourself," I snap back, finally losing my grasp on control, "You are the last person in the world I could see myself being with."

And with that last cutting remark, I shove my chair back with a screech, mutter a 'Sorry' to Nudge, throw down money, and walk out of the café.

Boom. How is that for dramatic. As I step out onto the pavement water drops splatter onto my face as I peer up at the dark thunderclouds that look like there are about to burst. Students are hurrying in packs to sheltered areas as the rain starts to get heavier. I stand still and welcome it. I wish the rain could wash away the memory of Fangs lips on my skin, the feeling it sparked deep inside me. But mainly I want the wanting to go away, a wanting for something I am completely unsure of, but I know it has to do with Fang. And I hate that. It makes me feel out of control, emotional and raw. I am known for my tough exterior, and somehow Fang has made it crack. I hate him.

I am completely soaked through at this point, my hair plastered to my face in straggly clumps. It is so dark that it almost feels like nighttime. I have nowhere else to go, so I decide to slosh through the puddles already pooling on the ground to Iggy's room on campus. Lightening has started to streak the sky, lighting up the silhouettes of buildings and people scurrying to get out of the rain. The place where students stay is separate from the actual university, situated off to the side. Iggy's dorm room is on the bottom level right at then end. Trudging through the rain, I am sure my lips are developing a blue tinge. I reach Iggys door, and knock. Nobody answers. I knock again, and still no answer. I can picture him inside with his eye phones in, or playing video games turned up to the loudest volume. I walk around the side of the building that faces a park, not with play equipment, but one with trees, a fountain and sitting areas for students. In the light it is a very pretty, picturesque place, a favourite spot to hang out. However in this gloom, it looks quite forbidding. I have walked around the side of the building that is basically a big brick wall, broken up only by a scattering of windows trailing up to the highest floor. It is the bottom window in particular that I am interested in and I am hoping I can get Iggy's attention.

"IGGY!" I yell, my voice not travelling far against the wind and the sound of the bucketing rain.

"IT'S MAX, LET ME IN YOU IDIOT!" I continue to shout, trying to jump and see into the window that is just out of my view.

Still there is no sound.

"Oh dammit," I mutter, kicking the brick wall in anger, probably breaking my toe in the process.

Just as I am gingerly testing walking on my foot and muttering more colourful curses under my breath I hear a voice behind me.

"Well, look who we have here."

I swivel around, straining my neck in the process.

"What the heck Fang, why do you sneak up on me like that," I say grumpily, rubbing my neck.

I have time to take in his sodden appearance, and it seems he didn't bother to try and stay dry just like me. Whereas I probably look pathetic, runny nosed and pale, Fang looks even sexier soaked in water then when he is dry. His black hair is pushed back from his face, with only a few wayward strands spiking down in front of his eyes. His black shirt is plastered to his body, and dayum, does he have a body. Every muscle perfectly outlined. My eyes dip lower then immediately dart back to his face, my cheeks glowing. Lets just say that the rain has molded his clothes to other interesting areas too. He looks dangerous. He is eyeing me just as I had him, his eyes travelling up and down my body, stopping at places that I don't want to look at, afraid that I will find that my clothes are starting to turn see through. My cheeks burn even hotter.

"Max, why do you have such a problem with me?" he says, water trickling down his hair and onto his face, where his features are twisted in annoyance.

"You know why, you are the most stuck up person I have ever met, and you continually go out of your way to piss me off," I reply, trying to keep my voice level, even though it quavers slightly from the anger I am trying to restrain.

"Like you don't do the same to me. You always avoid me like I am some sort of a monster, you are always looking at me with disgust, it's you who has to turn every encounter we have into an argument," he retorts, his tone conveying anger now instead of annoyance.

"Oh righto you jerk, don't act like your so innocent, I wouldn't be so snappy or dislike you as much if your comments weren't so sexist and insulting," I rejoin, my control that has been so hard to keep in check today wavering.

He takes a step closer, his anger driving him forward. "You are such a bloody hypocrite Max, I'm sexist? Take a look at yourself. You hardly know me yet you judge me as, what is it, oh yeah, 'pig-headed and egotistical'. I think that's just how you view the whole male sex."

"WHAT!" I screech, "I'm sexist? Oh boy that is sooo rich coming from you, you massive manwhore!"

"Oh you don't have to be jealous Max that girls actually like me, you're covered in so many prickles and have so many issues no boy is willing to get closer than a metre." He snaps, his eyes flashing.

My mouth drops, and I blink to get the water out of my eyes that is the result of the rain getting even heavier. My control finally shatters, and red fills my vision. I draw back my fist ready to pound him in the face. But he foresees what I am about to do and is quicker than I imagined. He steps in and grabs my forearm, smacking it against the wall above my head. I try and wiggle it out of his grasp but he is strong. Without another thought I pull my left fist back and punch him in the cheek, however it is not one of my best punches considering that it is raining so hard I can barely see and his hand got to mine, slowing it down before it could hit harder. He growls deep in his throat and grabs my other wrist and pins that above my head too. I am defenseless and helpless.

"Let me go!" I shout wiggling desperately. He steps in one my time pressing his body into mine, muting my movements. I am breathing hard and so is he, and it is then I realize just how close to each other we are. We are pressed thigh-to-thigh, chest-to-chest. Just brilliant. His hands are still tightly holding my wrists and as I am looking into his eyes the anger slowly fades replaced by something else, something I am increasingly becoming aware. Desire. I lick my lips, catching water droplets that are dripping down my face. The movement draws his eyes down and he stares, then raises his eyes to mine again, and they are blazing. Before I can even think a rational thought, his lips come crashing down on mine, and my brain short circuits.


	6. Chapter 6

**Shorter chapter, but I wanted to get 'the kiss' up straight away :). Next chapter will be longer. **

To say there were fireworks would be a massive understatement. Blood pounded in my head, my muscles went to jelly, failing to support me, so the only thing keeping me upright was Fangs body, pushing me hard against the solid, brick wall at my back. My skin felt sensitive and raw, picking up the slight abrasion of my wet clothes, the roughness of Fang's grip still on my wrists. All my senses were heightened. I could smell the rain on him, mixed with his own masculine scent that would be impossible to explain fully, but it smelt amazing and natural, the rain having washed away any artificial fragrances like cologne.

His lips, that had been hard and un-yielding when they first descended onto mine, now softened and caressed. Still in shock, I was frozen, my own lips still tightly pressed together, my eyes open, most likely cross eyed, staring at his face so close to mine. Seeing his eyes were closed I shut mine, letting myself just feel. My lips parted at their own accord on a soft sigh of surrender, and everything changed.

Fang let out a low groan, let go of my wrists so one hand could fist in my hair and the other cup my face. His head slanted sideways and he kissed me with a passionate force that left me reeling. His tongue delved into my mouth, sweeping with sure strokes and tangling with my own, making me gasp. My arms that had been lying dormant at my sides rose to tangle in his wet hair, luxuriating at the silkiness as the strands ran through my fingers. He let out a low growl and pushed me harder into the wall, molding my body to his, as he captured my mouth in another deep kiss, parting my lips with his tongue to dominantly claim.

We were equal participants, taking, giving and exploring. The heat inside my body had built to an inferno that was almost unbearable, the cold rain doing nothing to cool my heated skin. I almost felt that each drop would sizzle as it hit me. My body no longer felt under my control as I pressed myself closer to him, wanting to ease an ache I couldn't place. I took his full, bottom lip into my mouth and bit down making him gasp, my whole being quivering with frustration and a need for more. His hand left my cheek and skated down my body until it came to a rest at hip, holding me against his hard, warm body. Our kissing become more frantic and rough as the heat and desire swirled around us, enveloping us in a blanket of need and desperation. His hand that had been tangled in my hair disappeared and attached to my other hip as our mouths stayed hotly fused together. Both his hands moved around to rest at my lower back, wedged between the wall, then dipped down lower and cupped my butt in a way that both shocked and excited me. He started to lift me up, wrapping my legs around his waist, and pressing me hard into the wall. Every coherent thought had completely left my brain for dead; all I was thinking was how good Fang's lips felt on mine and how amazing it felt to be held so close to him. I wanted to be closer. I wanted him more than anything at that moment. I felt alive and sexy and desired. I felt powerful when I heard him groan deep in his throat, knowing it was me that caused it, and it drove me absolutely crazy. His warm, hand that had been holding on to one of my bare thighs, moved back up my body, running up the side of my stomach, and came to a rest at the side of my breast, waiting. My chest was rising and falling fast, my breathing erratic and coming out in short bursts against his lips. His questing hand, slowly caressed the under side of my bra, and we were going way too fast that I couldn't have tried to stop him if I wanted.

At that exact moment, sitting on the edge of the unknown, the sound of a door slamming breaks through the swamp of desire that has clouded my mind and my senses. I pull my head back from Fang's and try to get my breathing under control. I glance at him and see that he is trying to do the same. His hair is a wet, tangled mess, his cheeks are over flushed, and his lips are swollen and bruised looking. And I am sure I look the same. As his breathing slows I see the desire start to fade from his dark eyes.

"MAX!" someone shouts, "Is that you?"

I muffle a shriek, drop my legs from around Fang's waist and shove him off me, just as Iggy comes around the corner peering at us. I quickly try to subtly straighten myself out, pulling down my top that seems to have ridden up, running my hands through my hair in an attempt to de-tangle it, willing my cheeks to not be bright red. Trying to pull myself together I strike what I hope is a nonchalant pose and face Iggy. Then remember what my lips could look like, judging from Fang's and I don't even have stubble; I move my hand to slightly cover my mouth.

"Hey Ig, where the heck have you been?" I say, trying to keep my voice from shaking, trying to sound cool and in control, something I am definitely not at this point in time.

"I met up with Nudge after she said you stormed off in a fit of rage, then I came back here and heard…weird noises," he trails off looking from Fang to me suspiciously.

I am temporarily lost for words and dart a quick glance at Fang. While I at least tried to cover up any evidence of what just occurred, Fang looks like he has been thoroughly ravished. His hair is sticking up in all directions; his shirt is twisted around his torso, stuck in place by how saturated he is; his eyes have a wild look about them, glittering and over bright; his lips look red and full, no doubt a side effect from my lip gloss, with the area around them pink from the friction of mine. He is a disheveled, devastatingly gorgeous mess. And it makes me want to kiss him again. What has come over me?

"Well Fang and I were just talking, so I don't know what you were hearing Ig, you big weirdo," I respond, forcing my tingling lips into what I hope passes as a semi-decent smile.

"Dude, what is up with your lips? Are you wearing lipstick or something?" Iggy says crinkling his nose in disgust, and directing the question at Fang.

It takes a while for Fang to take in what Iggy has said, and if I didn't know him better I would say it is because he is still slightly dazed. But this is Fang; he has no doubt kissed plenty of girls, so why would he react any different to me. Something seems to snap inside him and his eyes become more focused. He clears and throat and replies, "Yeah Iggy, its lipstick, haven't you heard it's the new trend?" and his lips curl up in his trademark smirk.

Iggy chuckles, completely at ease again. Then he glances down at my lips which I have stopped trying to cover and his eyebrows come together in a frown. His eyes then scan my entire appearance and move to Fang, doing the same to him. My body tenses up, and for some reason I feel extremely guilty and sorry for myself. Perhaps because I am completely wanton and easy? Or maybe it's because I have just been hard-out macking on my sworn enemy. My life sucks.

"You guys are completely messed up. I don't even want to know what I just interrupted." Iggy says, now sounding angry, and starts walking back to his room.

I have come down so suddenly from the high Fang's kisses left me on. What am I doing? I am supposed to hate Fang, not want to kiss him until I can't breathe. My emotions are a massive jumble, making me feel overall completely miserable. The coldness is finally seeping through my conscience, and I have to stop myself from shivering. Now that the warmth of Fang's body isn't pressed up against mine anymore, I realize just how saturated my clothes are. Fang must notice the goose bumps on my bare arms because he finally breaks the silence.

"Hey, are you ok? We should get you inside before you catch a cold or something," he says looking at me with concern in his eyes.

And the fact that Fang is genuinely being kind only makes this situation worse. I want him to be horrible so I can still hate him. I don't want to like him. I don't want to be just another notch on his bed post, another girl that he is seduced into sleeping with him, or worse falling in love with him. He is one of the biggest players around and everyone knows it. That is why I loathe him and why girls who develop feelings for him are complete idiots and only get hurt.

But as I am looking at him, the strong emotion of hate doesn't come to forefront like it normally does. And that scares me. So much so that I turn on my heel and start to walk away as fast as I can. Unfortunately I hear the footsteps of someone behind me, gaining on me.

"Max! Where are you going? Look I am sorry about what happened before…actually I'm not really, but I took it too far. I just couldn't help myself, your-"

"Fang I get it ok?" I cut him off, stopping in my tracks and turning to face him so that he almost collides with me. And I regret turning to face because we are now only centimeters from each other and I have to look it him. And he is so handsome it makes my heart beat painfully.

"You're a horny, male teenager, any girl is suitable prey for you," I add, a sardonic smile twisting my lips. But I know my eyes are dead cold. I turn to keep walking but his hand flashes out and grabs onto me.

"Is that what you think? I'm some horny, teenager that can't control myself around every girl I encounter Max? It's just you I can't seem to," he says looking away and running a hand through his hair in what I have come to learn is a sign of frustration. His words send a pleasant shock through me, making me even more confused and angry.

"Like you expect me to believe that Fang, you're the biggest womanizing ass around. You can't control yourself around any girl and yet you expect me to believe that I am the only one? How many girls have you used that line on? I am not bloody naïve Fang," I say dangerously close to tears. I wrench my arm from his grasp and storm off. Hot, angry tears spill from my eyes and run down my cheeks. This time I don't hear him following me and I don't dare look back.

I hastily rub my hands under my eyes, erasing any evidence of my moment of weakness and glance at my watch. It is almost 2 o'clock, nearly time for my next lecture of the day to start. But I know that if I was to go, I wouldn't concentrate. Instead I would be thinking about what just happened with Fang, and that is something I don't want to do. So of course I decide to skip, like the complete rebel child I am. The rain has completely eased up by now but as I look up at the sky I see it is still heavily overcast, meaning it isn't over yet. I hesitate, thinking about going back to Iggy's, but I know he is angry at me and Fang would probably be there. Damn. My only other choice is to head home. I was supposed to be getting a lift with Nudge at the end of the day but it would mean I would have to wait around till 4pm. So I decide to catch a bus home. I know that having a nice warm shower, having something to eat and vedging out on the couch with my favourite book will make me feel better. Hopefully.


End file.
